Starts With Hello
by Ryku
Summary: Someone has a story to tell...do you want to listen? boy/boy love The rating may be a little too high, I'm not sure at the moment Next chapter will not be up until at least five people to review. Sorry...but I have to know what you guys think.


Disclaimer: I do own anyone in this story except the psychologist. I do not own anything associated with Digimon, so please don't sue. ^_^ Thank you!!

XxxX XxxX

Chapter One

"It all started last year, yes...one year ago I made a huge mistake that cost me my best friend. The only friend I could really turn to...the only over friend I loved..love. I don't know what made me do it, I honestly don't; it was as if my mind had turned to mush and decided to destroy my life...and it won. No, I can't look on the bright side of things...I've already tried that. Guess what happened. The dark caught up with me."

"Did you ever try to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself...wow. Actually, yes. I mean, I thought about it. I would never had done it though, I'm not that stupid. I just...wanted something to be in my control and to figure out who really cared about me; but then I thought. If I'm dead...how will I know who cared....how will I know if s-he cared the way I cared...care for... her? So I lived. I guess I did win that battle. Right?"

"Good way of thinking, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Have you spoke to her since the incident?"

"No...won't talk to me, I've tried. Believe me I have tried as hard as I could. It hurts so badly to lose your best friend in about a week...slowly. I could tell it was happening and I fought...oh how hard I fought...but nothing. You can't go back when you do what I did..."

"What exactly was it that you did?"

"I...can't..."

"That's okay, you've told me a lot and I appreciate you telling me what you did."

"Yeah...when is it supposed to feel better?"

"Well...that really depends. Sometimes it will take a long time and sometimes it takes a few sessions and you begin to feel some improvement. I can't make any promises though, I don't want to fill you will an empty promise. That's not what I am here for."

"Why are you here...what good is it for me to tell my problems to someone I don't know even know?"

"Because you can get your problems out without having to fear what I will say. I am an unbiased party who won't take sides and tell you what I really think. That use to always help me."

"So you have a crazy doctor, too?"

"I am a psychologist. Do you really believe I am a 'crazy doctor'?"

"Well...people have started thinking I'm crazy and you are a doctor so why not?"

"I don't think you are crazy, I think that what happened has affected you deeper than you want to let on to others so they don't understand what exactly is going on so all they see is the outside of you. The one who is acting completely different and the one who was caught writing songs about death, mourning, and love. Those don't usually go together so when your father found them he became worried and wanted for you to talk to someone since you won't talk to anyone else. This is our seventh session and your just now telling me a little bit of what happened."

"Okay, I admit that I have been acting weird...but...anyone would if-"

"If they lose someone they loved, right? I understand what you are saying, but I don't know understand is how it happened. You have began to open up so wonderfully, why is this still locked up?"  
"Because I don't want to re-live what happened that day...even though when I sleep I see the images flash before my eyes...every time I blink I see the look on...her eyes..."

"I'm going to take a huge stab in the dark and guess that the person we are talking about isn't a 'her' it's a 'him,' am I correct?"

"Good stab."

"So you loved your male best friend, there's nothing wrong with that. Is that why you lost them? Did he not love you back?"

"I don't know if he loved me, I couldn't figure it out...and that's not entirely the reason I lost him."

"Whenever you are ready to tell me what happened...I will listen. I promise you I will not tell anyone outside of this room and all it can do is get it off your chest. It will hurt but in that process it will also help."

"Alright...this is what happened...."

To be continued....

Please reply I want to know if you guys like this new story!


End file.
